


Magia

by Kikinu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La magia ha llegado a Storybrook y eso es un hecho. Emma tiene que aceptarlo, como ha estado aceptando tantas cosas últimamente. Mary Margaret y David… no, <i>Snow White</i> y el <i>Prince Charming</i> son sus padres, el Señor Gold es Rumpelstiltskin, Regina es la Reina Malvada y Jefferson…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia

La magia ha llegado a Storybrook y eso es un hecho. Emma tiene que aceptarlo, como ha estado aceptando tantas cosas últimamente. Mary Margaret y David… no, _Snow White_ y el _Prince Charming_ son sus padres, el Señor Gold es Rumpelstiltskin, Regina es la Reina Malvada y Jefferson…

La risa desquiciada de Jefferson hace que se despierte y abrace con más fuerza a Henry. Charming y Snow sacan sus espadas y a ella le gustaría tener su arma a mano.

El sombrero aparece frente a ella tomado de la mano de su hija. ¿Cómo hicieron para entrar en la fortaleza que construyeron?

— No te preocupes, Emma, sus majestades, venimos en son de paz. Sólo quería intercambiar unas palabras con la _princesa_ — dice Jefferson.

— Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirle, puedes hacerlo frente a nosotros — dice Charming y Emma apenas puede reconocer a David en él.

— Dile, papi, quiero volver a casa — agrega la hija de Jefferson.

— No te preocupes, cariño. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que la maldición se rompió, Emma, pero sólo quería recordarte que yo tenía razón y que, si me hubieses escuchado desde un principio, Regina hubiese sido derrotada hace mucho tiempo.

Eso es algo que Emma sabe, pero saberlo no cambia el pasado, ni las malas decisiones que ha tomado toda su vida.


End file.
